


The Trouble With Trolls

by casey270



Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Attacking Trolls, Gen, Minor Violence, political incorectness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for my H/C bingo square: Stalker</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Trolls

Tommy’s got trolls. Again. Trolls who stalk his every movement and word. It doesn’t matter if it’s been said or done or posted before, if it comes from Tommy, the trolls descend. Even trolls who call each other old and fat and dependent on depends take great joy in taking offense in whatever he says or does. 

Granted, he’s not always the most politically correct guy, but he never said he was. That’s one reason he’s not comfortable being in the spotlight. He’s honest, but he’s not alway right. He knows that about himself, and he’s okay with it. He tries to be nice and good, but he knows he’s gonna fuck up sometimes. Everyone does, right?

He doesn’t even mind if someone lets him know when he crosses that line, as long as it’s done in a way that’s constructive. If it’s just an excuse to lay some shit on him, he has a problem with it. A major problem. Then he shuts them down. He’s a master of the block button by now.

Except every once in a while, one of the trolls actually decides to let him know how vile they think he is in person. That’s when things get scary as all hell. That’s when he wishes he’d never auditioned for a certain job that put him right in the sights of the world’s most vicious trolls. That’s when he wonders if being able to do what he loves for a living is worth the hassle that came with it.

Way back in the beginning, he had a major troll problem. The troll became a stalker and threatened him because as she put it, he was nothing but an attention whore who was trying to grab the spotlight when it wasn’t his to grab. 

Yeah, right. 

He was just up there doing his job. It wasn’t his fault that his job went beyond playing music. He was a stage prop and a distraction. Apparently he was pretty good at being a distraction, because almost no one noticed the hand signals to the sound people and offstage support people that were going on at the same time he was being used to distract their attention. 

Yeah, that time was scary as fuck, but this time it’s worse. This time a troll came right up to his door to tell him what a shit-stirrer he was by being so passively aggressive. How the hell they got his address in the first place, he’ll never know. Trolls and stalkers have a way of doing the impossible, though. That’s one thing he’s learned very well, thank you very much.

And it was all over what he liked on Twitter, for Christ’s sake. He likes what he likes, and to paraphrase a former boss, if he’s offended anyone by it, tough shit. He thinks the biggest lie you can ever live is to try an be what other people want instead of who you really are. 

He’s willing to admit that maybe he’s dug in a little deeper and been a little more defensive and even belligerent over some things, but attacking trolls tend to bring that out in him. He thinks it probably does in most people, but it’s not really his place to talk for others. 

Take this latest thing, for example. He might have pulled the damn joke down if he’d been asked to instead of the trolls telling him what a worthless piece of shit he was for posting it in the first place. It might sound like a petulant child kinda thing to do, but he’s still not gonna ever claim that perfection title. And then he had the insensitivity to like a tweet from one of his fans who actually stood up for him. Even if he’d gotten to the point of understanding why the joke was offensive, he could still like the fact that there were people willing to stand up for him and stand beside him even when he wasn’t completely right, couldn’t he?

Apparently not, according to the irate person who just rang his bell. And threatened him. With grave bodily harm, no less. She was big enough to be able to do it, too. She was tall and broad shouldered, and she looked like she had the kind of muscle structure Tommy had wanted at one point in his life.

Thank fuck for Etta. She may still be a puppy at heart, but when she saw Tommy get pushed and end up on his ass, she went into super-guard-dog mode. She kept the attacker pinned right up until the police got there to take her away. 

If Tommy ends up giving his dog the nice steak he was planning for his own dinner, so what? Who deserves it more? That dog’s been his salvation before, and Tommy doesn’t doubt she will be again, because he’s never gonna get that being perfect thing right.


End file.
